KotLC Reacts with Inky
KotLC Reacts with Inky Hello everyone, it's me, Inky! The quiet user hiding in the corner has decided to create a Keeper React. I was inspired to write a KotLC react by BuddingWriter101 on Fanfiction (the website).A lot of my writing is also inspired by Undecided13, another writer on Fanfiction. They are both amazing writers. Go read their stories! This react takes place after Flashback. Although this react is for comedy purposes, there will still be some elements of a story. So if you don't want Flashback spoilers, then don't read this. And now I present... KotLC Reacts with Inky! React #1: Band-aids Inky: *rings a bell* Alrighty, Keeper crew! It's time for our first react! Today, you guys will be reacting to Band-aids! Keefe: *confused* Huh? Dex: What are Band-aids? Inky: *holds up a box of Frozen-themed Band-aids* These are Band-aids. They come in handy when you hurt yourself. *glances at Sophie* But of course, Band-aids can't heal stuff like echoes, broken bones, stab wounds, and melder injuries, so they're useless to you guys. Sophie: Hey! Inky: *shrugs* It's true. Fitz: *mumbles somethings under his breath* Inky: So! Band-aids. For normal people like me, *glances at entire Keeper crew* Band-aids are very useful for healing stuff like papercuts. Linh: You cut yourself on paper? Inky: THE CORNERS WERE VERY SHARP Linh: Sure... Inky: We are reacting to Band-aids today, not the idiotic ways I manage to hurt myself *looks at everyone threateningly* and we need a volunteer for this react. Keefe: *giddily raises hand* I volunteer as tribute! Inky: *sighs* Sophie, have you been showing them Hunger Games? Sophie: Inky: Alrighty, then. Keefe, you will demonstrate for us the ripping off of a Band-aid. Sophie: KEEFE DO NOT AGREE TO- Inky: *stuffs wad of tissues in Sophie's mouth and ties her to a pole* Sophie: MMMMMMMM Fitz: Huh. Sophie actually looks cute like that. Sophie: *blushing* Inky: WE ARE GETTING SO OFF TOPIC!!! *rings bell to get everyone's attention* Everyone except Sophie: Yes? Sophie: MMMMMMMM Inky: Keefe, before you rip a Band-aid off your skin *cackles evilly*, you must first find a way to hurt yourself. *holds up peeler* This, my friends, is called a peeler. It's what we humans use to peel the skin off foods like potatoes and apples. It is also a foolproof way to cut yourself *cue memories* Biana: *nervously* Are you going to peel his skin off? You know that elves don't believe in violence, blood, or gore. Inky: *memories end* *offended* What? Of course not. I don't believe in violence, blood, or gore, either. That's why I invited Lady Gisela here. Gisela, you can come out now! Lady Gisela: Hi Fitz: *points melder at her head* Linh: *forms a sword out of water* Dex: *prepares to throw spiky gadget thing* Sophie: *managed to conjure fireworks out of thin air and ignite them even though she is still tied to the pole* Biana: *vanishes and reappears holding a knife to Gisela's throat* Keefe: *whimpers and goes to the corner to deal with his mommy issues* Inky: Whoa, guys! I thought you didn't believe in violence! Biana: *narrows eyes* We do now. Inky: *offended that the Keeper crew rejected her special guest* Oh my goodness, people. She's not going to harm you! *glances at Keefe* Well, maybe you, Keefe. But why can't you guys set aside your differences for just this one react. And Linh, extinguish Sophie's fireworks before they explode. *mutters to self* How did she even get fireworks in the first place? Lady Gisela: *warily looks at Keeper crew* They still look like they want to kill me. Inky: You'll be fine. *hands Gisela peeler* Lady Gisela: *drags Keefe into the next room* A FEW MINUTES L8TER Keefe: *stumbles out of room with a tiny cut on the back of his hand* She spent the first three minutes asking me about how I was doing in school. After all she's done, and she talks about SCHOOL?! *goes to the corner to grumble* Inky: Keefe, wait! We still need to demonstrate the Band-aid thingy! Keefe: Huh? Oh. Right. Inky: *holds out box of Frozen-themed Band-aids to Fitz* Fitz, you get to choose a Band-aid. Fitz: *looks through beautiful Band-aid selection* Why are there snowmen on here? And is that girl a Froster or what? *chooses a Band-aid with Anna, Elsa, and Olaf* Keefe: *stares at Band-aid on the back of his hand* This is a disgrace to the artistic community. Whoever drew this should never be allowed to touch a pen, crayon, or marker ever again. Inky: *offended again* It's digital art. Sophie: MMMMMMMMMM Linh: Sophie says, "What do we do now?" Dex: You can understand that? Linh: *blushes and nods* Dex and Fitz: Wow. Inky: *rings the bell* Now we wait. Who wants to play the Silent Game for the next five hours? FIVE HOURS L8TER Inky: *rings bell* Alrighty, Keeper crew! Five hours is up! Let's rip off the Band-aid! Sophie: MMMMMMMMMMM Dex: What's Sophie saying, Linh? Linh: I cannot repeat what I just heard. Biana: Ooookkkaaaay then... Inky: Keefe, hold out your hand. Keefe: *reluctantly does so* Inky: *rips off Band-aid* Ta-da! We have ripped off the Band-aid! Keefe, how do you feel? Keefe: Inky: Keefe? *looks down to see Keefe lying on the floor, cradling his hand* Keefe: AAAHHH! THAT HURT! WHY WOULD HUMANS INVENT SUCH AN AWFUL CONTRAPTION? WHY? WHY? WHY? Fitz: Didn't Fintan burn your hand that one time you were with the Neverseen? Keefe: THAT WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS! Sophie: *spits out tissues* Inky, what did you do? Didn't you rip off that Band-aid, like, super fast? Inky: *evil grin* Okay, okay... I was SUPPOSED to rip it off really fast so it didn't hurt... but... I might have ripped it off a little slower... Dex: But we thought you said that you didn't believe in violence! Inky: *rings bell* Linh: We're paying attention, Inky, you don't have to ring the bell. Inky: Oh, what? That was just how I end each react. *rings bells again, this time louder* Keefe: MY EARS Biana: MY EARS Fitz: MY EARS Inky: *rings the bell even louder, if that's possible* GOODBYE, READERS! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT REACT! *react ends* React #2: Inky's Bell Inky: *rings bell* Alrighty people. Next react- *looks around* Where did they go? Keefe: *crashing through the door* WE DID IT!!! YES!!! Inky: Wait what just happened? Linh: *crashes through the door and runs into Keefe* MISSION ACCOMPLISHED Inky: *is weirded out* Dex: *crashes through the door and runs into Linh* Great job, guys! You were all amazing! Biana: *crashing through the door but doesn't run into anyone because it's another door* WOOOHOOO Fitz: *crashes through the door and runs into Biana* Yes! Yes! Yes! Sophie: *walks through a third door like a normal person* Inky, why does your house have three front doors? Inky: *reaching for her bell* Don't question it. *about to ring bell* Tam: *crashes through a window, of all places* THANK YOU ALL! Inky: *screams and throws bell at Tam's head* Keefe: YAY! HEADSHOT! Inky: *taking deep breaths to calm herself* What- what is going on? Why is Tam here? Last time I checked, he was with the Neverseen... Sophie: Well, we just got him out of the Neverseen. Inky: *shocked* You wouldn't! You know that they would come after Linh. It says so right in the book. *gets Flashback out of her room* *flips to the right page* SEE?! Tam: *points to certain sentence on that page* It also says right here that if they hurt Linh, the deal's off. Inky: *internally screaming "TAM SONG TOUCHED MY BOOK! AAAAAAA"* Linh looks fine to me. Tam: Actually, Ruy was in Atlantis last night and saw Linh walking out of the pet shop with a bag of murcat food. Linh tripped on a pebble at the same time hat Ruy sneezed. So, deal's off. Inky: How do you know all this again? Dex: *turns red* Inky: Oh yeah. Dex was stalking Linh- again. Figures. Sophie: So are we doing a react again? Keefe: I really do not like reacts. Fitz: I just hated the bell at the end *shivers* Inky: Well, you're in luck! Today we will actually be reacting to my bell. Tam, would you hand me that bell I threw at your head a few moments ago? *Tam hands Inky the bell* *Inky rings bell next to Fitz's ear* Fitz: You're evil. Inky: Nah, that's not me. Blame her *points behind Fitz* Fitz: *looks behind him* Inky: *rings bell in his ear* Fitz: Gaah! Would you stop that! Inky: You're reacting wonderfully. Biana: *giggles* You really are. Inky: *squealing* BIANA VACKER AGREED WITH ME!!! AAAAAAAA Sophie: *winces* What's up with you, Inky? You're... fangirling *winces again*. Like, a few seconds ago, you were screaming that Tam touched your book. Inky: Wait how did you kn- oh. Telepaths. *grumbles to self* Dex: Should we be reacting to your bell? Inky: *brightens* Yes! Thank you, Dex. So! What do you guys think of my bell? *rings bell* Linh: Uh, it's... shiny? Fitz: *winces* Loud. Dex: Earsplitting. Keefe: Worse than siren song. Biana: Simply awful. Tam: Hard. And not fun to be hit in the head with. Sophie: It's made out of a tin can, Inky. You just spray painted it gold. Inky: It was a good tin can. *cue memories* Fitz: Would you stop it with the memories! Linh: Fitz, if you want her to stop, ask kindly. Fitz: *blushes* Okay then. Inky: *memories end* Whelp, there's no need to do that now. I took a trip down Memory Lane, fell off the end of the sidewalk, and landed back on Earth. Everyone except Inky: *looks at each other* Inky: *rings bell* Let's get on with the react, people. You're going to answer some very special questions I have prepared just for you, about my bell *pulls open drawer and takes out a thick stack of index cards*. If you answer the questions with a thoughtful, meaningful, and kindhearted reply, I ring the bell. If you answer with sarcasm or any other reply that is unsatisfactory, you will be thrown to the wolves *points to random pit full of wolves*. And if you choose to not answer at all, you will be tied to a pole and tickled. Are you ready? Sophie: Wait, where's Sandor and the rest of my bodyguard team? I need to know where he is- Inky: *waves hand dismissively* I had our friend Gisela take all your bodyguards to the top of Mount Everest to have a day off. I'm sure they're fine. Everyone except Inky: *glares at Inky* Inky: *rings bell* First question! *shuffles index cards and picks the top one* Aha! Here we go! Keefe, you're going to answer this one. Keefe: *crawls back to his sulking corner* I DON'T TRUST YOU Inky: *pretending like he didn't say that* Keefe, how beautiful do you think The Bell is? Describe its beauty in twenty words or less. Keefe: *thinks for a moment* Uh, it's really nice. The Bell is shiny and very reflective. It is gorgeous. Simply wonderful. It's very pretty. Inky: *points finger to the pit of wolves* Throw him to the wolves. Everyone but Inky: What? Inky: You used 21 words, Keefe. And yes I included the 'uh'. Ro: *steps out from her hiding place* Well, Keefe, say your goodbyes. *starts dragging Keefe to the wolf pit* Keefe: What? Aren't you supposed to be on Mount Everest? Inky: I never really considered Ro to be a bodyguard. Ro: *smiling widely* And I'm getting paid to do this, too! Keefe: NOOOO! Ro, you can't do this to me! The rest of the Keeper crew: *watches intently while munching on popcorn* Ro: *throws Keefe in the pit of wolves* Inky: *hands Ro a custard burst* Well done. Remaining Keeper crew: *stunned silence* Inky: *rings bell* Next question! Biana, you're up! *clears throat* What good qualities does The Bell possess sound-wise? Please give at least three examples. You cannot say 'none'. Biana: *isn't paying attention and does not answer* Inky: Whelp. The tickling pole it is. Ro? Ro: *nods and drags Biana to the tickling pole* Sophie: Might I ask why you have a random pole in your house? Inky: *stares blankly at Sophie* Eh? Oh. The pole. What else would I tie my hostages to? Tam: *coughs* Inky: Linh, you're next. Oh, look, it's a multiple-choice question! I love those! Linh, if given the choice, would you rather A), spend the rest of your infinite life listening to The Bell, or B), spend the rest of your infinite life married to Dex? And I totally did not just make up that question specifically for you! Dex: *turns red* Linh: *turns red* Do I have to choose? Inky: Do you want to be sent to the tickling pole? Linh: Then I choose answer choice A. Dex: *deflates* Come on! Inky: *beams* You got it right! *rings bell* Now I can finally end this super-long react. Ro: My custard burst? Inky: Oh yes. And that. *hands Ro custard burst* *rings bell loudly* AND THAT'S THE END OF THE BELL REACT! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!! *continues to ring bell* *react ends* React #3: Middle school Inky: *rings bell* ALRIGHTY KEEPER CREW. DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S REACT TI- WHY DO I SOUND LIKE THIS? Dex: *snickers* Inky: DEX. YOU PUT A LOUDNESS ELIXIR IN MY BREAKFAST THIS MORNING, DIDN'T YOU. Dex: *beginning to feel nervous* Uh... yeah? Inky: WELL, YOU CAN JOIN KEEFE IN THE WOLF PIT OF SHAME OVER THERE. Sophie: But we can't do a good react with only four people! Inky: FOUR PEOPLE? I THOUGHT IT WAS FIVE. *glances over at Biana lying on the couch, recovering from the last react* OH. YEAH. MY MISTAKE. Dex: Do I still have to join Keefe in the wolf pit? *points to wolf pit of shame, where Keefe is curled up in a ball, defending himself from the wolves* Inky: CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY, AS MY ANSWER IS NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO. FOR NOW. HOWEVER, IF YOU GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTE TO THIS CURSED LOUDNESS ELIXIR, YOU WON'T HAVE TO JOIN KEEFE FOR ANOTHER FIVE REACTS. Dex: *gives Inky the antidote* Inky: Yay! I'm back to normal! *mutters to self* Or, at least, however "normal" I was before. Tam: What's the next react? Inky: Today we are going to be reacting to middle school! Fitz: Is that the same thing as a regular school? Inky: Yes and no. *points to door off to the side* If you go through that door, you will find yourself in the garage. In the garage there are five go-karts. We will be riding them to my middle school, since people tend to freak out when random elves from another world light leap. Linh: But how will you get there? Inky: *flips hair* I have my ways. Meetcha there! *stomps foot on ground and falls through a hidden trapdoor* Sophie: Okay then... ONE HOUR L8TER Inky: *standing outside school entrance* What took you guys so long? Dex: *sweaty after riding go-kart in sweltering sun for an hour* These things... go... so... slow. Why couldn't we have fallen down that trapdoor with you? Inky: I have my reasons. Fitz: Well, this building doesn't look like much. Why did we come here again? Tam: We were supposed to react to it. Linh: It's small. About the size of my walk-in closet. Dex: And it's smaller than the balcony I have in my room. Inky: *offended* This is a two-story, beautiful, and very large school building. By human standards, anyways. You guys are spoiled. *glares at Keeper crew* Sophie: I remember my school was way bigger than this. Inky: That's because you went to a high school. This is a middle school. Tam: *confused* What's the difference? Inky: High school is for people between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. Middle school is for people ages eleven to thirteen. Of course, some kids get held back, and other kids can skip a grade. You guys would be attending a high school if you were humans. Sophie: *narrows eyes* So that means you're younger than u- Inky: *rings bell and changes subject* Do y'all want to go inside? Dex: As long as there's air conditioning. Inky: Don't worry, there is! *drags Keeper crew inside* Linh: Huh. It's pretty nice in here. Fitz: But what I don't understand about this place is... where are all the students? Inky: It's summer break right now. Sophie: *suspiciously* Inky, did you just illegally bring us to your school in the middle of summer vacation? Because last time I checked, that's called breaking and entering. Inky: *rings bell* Enough of that. Time for the tour! TWO HOURS L8TER Inky: ... and this is a whiteboard! Isn't it fascinating? Tam: Um, you already showed us, like... forty-three of those. Linh: I mean, I think it's wonderful that you want to take all this time to show us around the human world, but is this whole thing really necessary? Inky: Yes. I am broadening your horizons. *mutters to self* I totally did not steal that phrase from a classmate! Dex: I'm hungry. Is there any place we can find food? Inky: *smiles evilly* Well... I do know a place... Sophie: *sighs* I know where you mean. THIRTY MINUTES L8TER Fitz: *shoves popcorn in his mouth* Linh: *munches on bag of toffee candies* Dex: *chews a Starburst loudly* Tam: *chugs a cup of herbal tea with a plate of biscuits on a side table, which he has eaten several of* Inky: Tam? Tam: Sophie: We really should not be in the teacher's lounge. *glances nervously at the clock* Inky: You're no fun. *eats a slice of cake noisily* Sophie: Really, Inky! Don't you know that your teachers will be here for a mid-summer meeting in five minutes? Inky: *chokes on cake* What? How- how did you know? Sophie: I read the calendar on the wall. Inky: *hastily throws candy wrappers in the fireplace* Guys! Guys! *rings bell* We need to clean up this mess and get the mallowmelt outta here! *looks pleadingly at Keeper crew* Use telekinesis! Help me! Tam and Linh: *using telekinesis to multitask and trash all evidence of the feast* Dex: *hurriedly brushing crumbs off the tables* Fitz: *straightening the pillows* Sophie: *stands off to the side with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face* Inky: *hears teachers in the hall* Whelp, I gotta go. Can't ruin my perfect reputation. *stomps foot on floor and falls through a hidden trapdoor while ringing bell loudly* Keeper crew: You can't leave us here to be discovered! Inky! Come back! Inky: *rings bell at the loudest it can go while falling down the trapdoor tunnel* I'LL SEE YOU LATER! *evil laughter* *react ends* React #4: Donuts (work in progress) Inky: *rings bell* Keeper crew, come out, come out, wherever you are! It's time for the fourth react. *rings bell again* Keeper crew: *comes out of the other room and sits on a couch in front of Inky* *all glare at Inky* Inky: Aw, why so mean today? Keefe: You left us behind to deal with those teachers ! *shivers* They were calling the authorities! We were all going to be exiled! Inky: *rolls eyes* You were going to be fine. Linh: But those teachers were terrifying! We had to get Sophie to erase some of their memories! Sophie: *nods* It was very scary. Inky: *rings bell* While I understand your concerns regarding my teachers, this is not the time to discuss them. Today's react will be... donuts! Sophie: *squeals and claps hands* I love donuts! I didn't even realize how much I craved them until now. *blushes* Fitz: Oh, donuts. I had one while searching for Sophie in the Forbidden Cities a few years ago. I was delicious. Dex: My mom and I tried to bake donuts once. It didn't work. Inky: You're supposed to fry the donuts, not bake them. Tam, Linh, Keefe, and Biana: What are donuts? Inky: *gasps* Oh, you poor souls. *looks suspiciously at Keefe* Keefe, why are you here? You were thrown into that wolf pit over there... *gaze drifts to place where wolf pit once was but now isn't* Oh. Never mind. I forgot that it was cleaning day yesterday. Keeper crew: *looks at each other but doesn't say anything* Biana: *clears throat* Are we going to be eating donuts today, then? Inky: *rings bell to get the others' attention* I'm glad to see you back on your feet again, Biana. But no. You guys aren't going to be doing the eating. I am! And you will react. Linh: I politely disagree. Tam: Why does Inky get to do all the eating? Inky: Because I'm the host and author of this react and therefore can do anything I want. *gets box of donuts off shelf and retreats into corner to eat them* Sophie: Can I have a donut? Inky: *growls and continues eating* Dex: *tries to snatch donut from Inky* Inky: *snarls like a wild animal* These donuts are mine and mine only. *gives Dex the evil eye while munching on donut* Fitz: Pwease can I have a donut? Inky: No. Category:Fanfiction